


The Body

by Terond76



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Depression, F/M, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terond76/pseuds/Terond76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles seem all calm, cool, and collect after the untimely death of Joyce. However how did he react behind closed doors when he wasn't trying to stay strong for Buffy . . .?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : I noticed that throughout The Body and Forever, Giles what so ever did not express any feelings concerning Joyce's death. Of course he was the first Buffy called, always a helping hand, and helped put together the funeral and what not. But we do not see one scrap of affection from him; no tears just glumly sitting in his room sipping at his scotch. I understand how he isn't a very touchy feely character, but I believe behind closed doors he is. I was the same way when my Mother died of brain cancer at the end of April almost 4 years ago. I will admit I still haven't properly grieved or cried. Each to their own I suppose. Enjoy.
> 
> ~T

Scotch had never tasted blander. It was dull like the feeling at the back of his eyes. They had become numb about an hour after finding Joyce's body that day. They still were. The tears that were forcefully trying to come out of his eyes had been barricaded behind his retinas. His ears were no longer listening to the vinyl scratching lazily against his record player, and he just stared into space. His apartment was less lively ever since the Magic Box opened. He remembered lying on the very floor his feet were underneath with Joyce listening to his the record he was listening to at the moment. He had even lit her a cigarette.

He chuckled to himself as he took another sip of scotch before standing. He slowly made his way over to his bookshelf, and snatched a pack of cigarettes out of the cigar box. He stuck one in his mouth, and lit it immediately. He plopped down back into his arm chair, and let his eyes bore into the spot where Joyce had been lying. He had to admit she was quite a beautiful woman; just like her daughter is . . . daughters. He still was getting used to the fact that Dawn never existed entirely.

The cigarette was quickly burning to a butt, but he didn't mind. The smell was just as satisfying as the smoke rolling around in his lungs. He slowly rose as he left the cigarette burning in the ashtray, and wandered over to his coat closet. He rarely wore any other coat than his brown one, but he had one other hanging nobly from his closet. The dark coat along with its feathers proved something to him. That he had a tangible relationship with Joyce Summers even it was for one night. This death wasn't as hard on him as it was when Jenny died. Jenny had been a death tears couldn't even fix. Joyce Summers however . . . he could grieve for now. He could cry.

Finally the burning subsided behind his eyes, and he could feel the wet trails leading down his cheeks. He tossed his glasses from his face, and rested his cheek against the cool satin. It still smelled of Joyce and their cheerful tryst. Xander wouldn't be able to smell it neither would Tara, Dawn, Willow, or Buffy. But he could. He could even hear her joyful giggles trumpeting through the air. He would always remember her body that night. The warmth, but he'd also remember the cold, frigidness of The Body. Not Joyce Summers, but the body that Buffy had proclaimed was her mother. She wasn't her mother or his past lover anymore she was a corpse that everybody even Anya mourned about. He could cry now.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : I do not own anything BtVS related.


End file.
